Internal combustion engines traditionally require a starting system including a starter to start the engine. As is known, when a user activates an ignition circuit, for example by turning a key or pressing an ignition button, the starter is activated. Upon activation, the function of the starter is two fold. First, the starter turns a fuel pump to provide fuel to the engine. Second, the starter cranks the engine creating suction that draws a fuel/air mixture into a cylinder of the engine for combustion.
Traditional Spark Ignited Direct Injection (SIDI) engines have a fuel feed system including a high pressure fuel pump that feeds fuel to the injectors for injection directly into the combustion chamber of the cylinder to be combusted.
During SIDI engine operation, the high pressure fuel pump is driven by the engine during engine operation. However, during engine startup, the starter is required initially to turn the high pressure fuel pump to provide the fuel necessary to start the engine.
As such, it is desirable to provide a starting system for an internal combustion engine that does not require a starter.